Tarde, sin daños a terceros
by Yunn Mello
Summary: -Viñeta. "Lo encontraste tarde entre la lluvia; fue cuando tu ser sintió la necesidad de sujetar su mano debajo de la luz de la luna y fugarse del destino. Pero, no en esta vida mientras podrán causar daños a terceros."


**Una viñeta improvisada, inspirada en la canción "Tarde (sin daños a terceros)" de Edgar Ricardo Arjona. Totalmente para Marifer n_n (TenderLies en Twitter) cuyo cumpleaños terminó hace cuarenta minutos, ya es tarde. **_Gracias (: y espero la hayas pasado genial ;O;. Eres osom._** Es de Death Note, un fandom que me enamora siempre, y es angst, para variar :'D y MelloNear O: Espero les guste.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Death Note (デスノート, Desu Nōto) by Tsugumi Ōba and Takeshi Obata. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>—TARDE<strong>

**{_Sin Daños a Terceros_}  
><strong>

Era el caminar bajo la lluvia atravesando el parque, sintiendo la mano del otro jugar con la tuya, mientras sonreías con indiferencia. Si, disfrutabas y agradecías su presencia, pues te estaba brindando compañía en los momentos más sombríos de tu vida; ese cabello rojo alumbraba tu esencia y te quemaba con su tacto regalándote calor y placer. Sin embargo sus llamas solo avivaban la furia que te absorbía en los momentos de melancolía, y el olor a humo que su sangre emitía te susurraba a sus espaldas que acabaras con tu vida.

Esa noche fría, jugando a ser feliz junto a ese joven alto mientras mirabas al frente, sin observar nada, le viste sentado en una blanca banca de madera. Era encontrar aquella persona cuya aura te emitía tranquilidad, era finalmente imaginar tener alguien que lograra apaciguar esas ansias de huir de la sociedad que te carcomían. Anhelabas el correr saltando sobre los charcos de agua en el asfalto, para finalmente encontrarte frente aquel joven cuya mirada indiferente se dirigía hacia las nubes que atestiguaban tu tormento.

Cuando notaste esa sonrisa que su rostro te dirigía al cruzar la vista, supiste que era él a quien buscabas. Tu mente fue consciente de que sujetabas la palma de la mano de alguien que no te conocía, pues aquella persona era a quien realmente pertenecías. Era un extraño, pero su cabello albino le transmitía una sensación desconocida por tu persona hasta ahora. Una emoción que te llenaba el pecho, que reconociste con facilidad como la que habías buscado por descanso hasta ahora.

Finalmente habías encontrado aquel ser cuyos ojos tenían la capacidad de someter esos pensamientos hirientes con las que tu oscuridad deseaba hundirte en el vacío. Ese que soñaste siempre encontrar y controlara tus impulsos suicidas. Ese que deseabas y necesitabas desde siempre a tu lado, complementándote. Sabiendo que tú también apaciguarías aquel sentimiento de angustia en su estómago. Conociéndole desde siempre, sin haberlo observado nunca.

Por primera vez en tu vida, habías visto la luz que necesitabas en tu vida. Anhelabas que las gotas de la lluvia escurrieran a través de sus rostros, mirándose frente a frente. Acercarte y robarle un beso mientras sujetas su cuerpo entre tus brazos. Reconocer ese olor exquisito que emanaba su piel, el perfume de la muerte. Finalmente darle la bienvenida a la dicha y eso que llenase su vida.

Ignoraste la mirada asesina del hombre con cabello castaño que se encontraba al lado de él, tomando su mano. Sabías que no era correcto desear soltar al pelirrojo que fumaba un cigarro, para huir junto al albino tomando su mano eternamente, sintiendo que los dedos encajarían perfectamente pues estos eternamente se habían encontrado.

Él te reconoció, y te miró con desdicha al saber que no podía ni tocarte. Alargó la mano discretamente, rozando un instante tu brazo izquierdo cuando caminaste frente a él, sin hablarle. Tu cuerpo se sacudió con rapidez, reconociendo a su dueño. Tu ser sabía que ese albino era el indicado. Suspiraste con tristeza, bajando la vista.

- _Ya es tarde_–les susurró su acompañante con la malicia emanando de sus labios rojos.

La Luna se asoma con timidez, mirándote penosa mientras caminas junto a alguien que no es tuyo. Tienes ganas de olvidar ese encuentro silencioso, de eliminar el recuerdo y el sentimiento de culpa al apresurar tu camino y entregarte a quien solo te brindaba compañía.

Quizá, en tu interior piensas, en otra vida te encontraré de nuevo. Tal vez, en otras muertes, pueda sujetarte entre mis brazos. Probablemente, en los sueños, nos abracemos debajo de la lluvia. Puede ser que en la vejez pueda admirarte sin sentirme culpable, y ansioso de rozarte pueda finalmente besarte, para fugarnos a la nada, para encontrarnos para siempre.

Pero, hoy no puedes, aunque desees volver a ese parque, encontrándole de nuevo y huyendo debajo de la lluvia que los amenaza y a la vez les da la bendición de besarse al alba. No te es permitido en esta vida, pues la desesperanza te susurró que tomaras al único que te había aceptado hasta ahora, mientras con malicia sabía que te arrepentirías pues hoy la desdicha volvía a tu vida.

Y te dejas vencer por el sueño, compartiendo la cama con el incorrecto, sabiendo que hoy te es imposible dormir con el nuevo dueño de tus sueños pues no estarán juntos sin evitar causar internos daños a terceros.

* * *

><p><em>Hold another hand~<em>_  
><em>


End file.
